wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXVIII
Pan Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba stali następnego rana na wałach między żołnierstwem, spoglądając pilno ku taborowi, od którego strony zbliżały się masy chłopstwa. Skrzetuski był na radzie u księcia, oni zaś, korzystając z chwili spokoju, rozmawiali o dniu wczorajszym i o tym ruchu w taborze nieprzyjacielskim. – Nic nam to dobrego nie wróży – rzekł Zagłoba ukazując na czarne masy, idące na kształt olbrzymiej chmury. – Pewno do szturmu znów ruszą, a tu już ręce nie chcą chodzić w stawach. – Gdzie by tam zaś miał być szturm przy dniu jasnym, o tej porze! – rzekł mały rycerz. – Nie uczynią nic więcej, jeno zajmą nasz wczorajszy wał i znów wkopywać się będą do nowego i strzelać przy tym od rana do wieczora – Można by ich dobrze z armat przepłoszyć. Wołodyjowski zniżył głos. – Prochów skąpo – rzekł. – przy takim ekspensie podobno już i na sześć dni nie starczy. Ale w tym czasie pewnie król nadciągnie. – Niechże się już dzieje, co chce. Aby nasz pan Longin, niebożątko, przedostał się szczęśliwie! Przez całą noc spać nie mogłem, tylko o nim myślałem, a com się zdrzemnął, tom go w opresji widział, i taki mnie żal brał,·że aż poty na mnie biły. Najlepszy to człowiek, jakiego w Rzeczypospolitej możesz znaleźć, z latarnią przez trzy roki i sześć niedziel chodząc. – A czemuś to waćpan zawsze z niego dworował? – Bo gęba we mnie paskudniejsza od serca. Ale już mi go, panie Michale, nie zakrwawiaj wspomnieniem, gdy i tak wyrzuty sobie czynię, a broń Boże jakiego przypadku na pana Longina, to bym do śmierci chyba nie miał spokoju. – Już też tak dalece się waćpan nie gryź. Nie miał on nigdy do waści żadnego rankoru i słyszałem, jak sam mówił: „Gęba hadka, serce złote!” – Dajże mu Boże zdrowie, przyjacielowi zacnemu! Nigdy on po ludzku nie umiał mówić, ale setnie takowe niedostatki wielkimi cnotami nagradzał. Co myślisz, panie Michale? zali przeszedł szczęśliwie? – Noc była ciemna, a chłopi po klęsce straszliwie fatigati. U nas dobrych straży nie było, a cóż dopiero u nich! – To chwała Bogu! Zalecałem też panu Longinowi, żeby się o naszą niebogę kniaziównę pilno dopytywał, jeżeli gdzie jej nie widzieli, bo tak myślę, że Rzędzian musiał się do wojsk królewskich przedostawać. Pan Longinus pewnie na odpoczynek nie pójdzie, tylko z królem tu przyciągnie. W takim razie mielibyśmy niedługo o niej wiadomość. – Ufam ja w dowcip tego pachołka, że ją tam jakoś ocalił. Już bym nie zaznał uciechy, żeby ją zguba spotkała. Krótkom ją znał, ale w to wierzę, że gdybym siostrę miał, to by mi nie była milsza. – Dla ciebie siostra, a dla mnie córuchna. Od tych trosków chyba mi broda do reszty zbieleje, a serce od żalu pęknie. Co kogo pokochasz – raz, dwa, trzy – i już go nie ma, a ty siedź, troskaj się, martw, gryź, rozmyślaj, mając w dodatku brzuch pusty i dziury w czapczynie, przez które jak przez złą strzechę woda na łysinę leci. Psom teraz w Rzeczypospolitej lepiej niż szlachcie, a nam czterem to już ze wszystkich najgorzej. Czas by już chyba do lepszego świata się wybrać, panie Michale, albo co? – Nieraz myślałem, czyby nie lepiej powiedzieć Skrzetuskiemu o wszystkim, ale to mnie wstrzymuje, że sam on nigdy o niej jednym słowem nie wspomniał, a bywało, jak kto wymówi, to się tylko wzdrygnie, jakby go co w sercu ukłuło. – Gadajże mu, rozdzieraj rany w ogniu tej wojny przyschłe, a ją tam może już jaki Tatarzyn przez Perekop za warkocz prowadzi. Świece jarzące mi w oczach stają, gdy sobie taki termin pomyślę. Czas już umierać, nie może być inaczej, bo na świecie męka tylko i nic więcej. Żeby choć pan Longinus przemknął się szczęśliwie! – Musi on mieć większe w niebie łaski niż inni, bo cnotliwy. Ale patrz no waćpan, co tam hultajstwo robi!.. – Taki dziś blask od słońca, że nic nie widzę. – Wał nasz wczorajszy rozkopują. – A mówiłem, że będzie szturm. Chodźmy stąd, panie Michale, dość już tego stania. – Nie dlatego to oni kopią, żeby koniecznie do szturmu iść, ale muszą mieć otwartą drogą do odwrotu i przy tym pewno będą tamtędy machiny wprowadzać, w których strzelcy siedzą. Patrz no waść, aż łopaty warczą; już na jakie czterdzieści kroków zarównali. – Teraz widzę, ale okrutny dziś blask. Pan Zagłoba nakrył oczy ręką i patrzył. W tej chwili przez rozkopany w wale wycinek rzuciła się rzeka czerni i rozlała w mgnieniu oka po pustej między wałami przestrzeni. Jedni zaczęli zaraz strzelać; inni ryjąc ziemię łopatami, poczęli wznosić nowy nasyp i szańce, które trzecim z kolei pierścieniem miały zamknąć polski obóz. – Oho! – zawołał Wołodyjowski – nie mówiłem?... już i machiny wtaczają! – No, to szturm będzie jako żywo. Chodźmy stąd – rzekł Zagłoba. – Nie, to inne beluardy! – odpowiedział mały rycerz. I istotnie machiny, które ukazały się w otworze, inaczej były budowane od zwykłych hulaj–grodów; ściany ich bowiem składały się z zestosowanych skoblami drabin pokrytych odzieżą i skórami, spoza których najcelniejsi strzelcy, siedzący od połowy wysokości machiny aż do jej szczytu, razili nieprzyjaciela. – Pójdźmy, niech ich tam psy pozagryzają! – powtórzył Zagłoba. – Czekaj waść – odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. I począł liczyć maszyny, w miarę jak coraz nowe ukazywały się w otworze. – Raz, dwa, trzy... mają ich widać zapas niemały... cztery, pięć, sześć... idą coraz wyższe... siedm, ośm... każdego psa zabiją z tych machin na naszym majdanie, bo tam być muszą strzelcy exquisitissimi– dziewięć, dziesięć – widać każdą jak na dłoni, bo słońce na nie pada – jedenaście... Nagle pan Michał urwał rachubę. – Co to jest? – spytał dziwnym głosem. – Gdzie? – Tam, na tej najwyższej... człowiek wisi! Zagłoba wytężył wzrok; istotnie na najwyższej machinie słońce oświeciło nagi trup ludzki kołyszący się na powrozie, zgodnie z ruchem beluardy, na kształt olbrzymiego wahadła. – Prawda – rzekł Zagłoba. Wtem Wołodyjowski pobladł jak płótno i krzyknął przeraźliwym głosem: – Boże wszechmogący!... to Podbipięta! Szmer powstał na wałach, jakoby wiatr przeleciał po liściach drzew. Zagłoba przechylił głowę, zatknął dłońmi oczy i powtarzał zsiniałymi wargami, jęcząc: – Jezus Maria! Jezus Maria!... Wtem szmer zmienił się w szum zmieszanych słów, a potem w huk jakby wzburzonej fali. Poznało wojsko stojące na wałach, że na tym haniebnym sznurze wisi towarzysz ich niedoli, rycerz bez skazy – poznali wszyscy, że to pan Longinus Podbipięta, i gniew straszny począł podnosić włosy na głowach żołnierzy. Zagłoba oderwał wreszcie dłonie od powiek; strach było na niego spojrzeć: na ustach miał pianę, twarz siną, oczy wyszły mu na wierzch. – Krwi! krwi! – ryknął tek strasznym głosem, że aż dreszcz przeszedł blisko stojących. I skoczył w fosę. Za nim rzucił się, kto był żyw na wałach. Żadna siła, nawet rozkazy książęce nie zdołałyby powstrzymać tego wybuchu wściekłości. Z fosy wydobywali się jedni na ramionach drugich, chwytali się rękoma i zębami za brzeg rowu – a kto wyskoczył, biegł na oślep, nie bacząc, czy inni biegną za nim. Beluardy zadymiły jak smolarnie i wstrząsły się od huku wystrzałów, ale nic to nie pomogło. Zagłoba leciał pierwszy, z szablą nad głową, straszny, wściekły, podobny do rozhukanego buhaja. Dopieroż Kozacy skoczyli także z cepami, z kosami na napastników i rzekłbyś: dwie ściany uderzyły o się z łoskotem. Lecz syte brytany nie mogą bronić się długo głodnym i wściekłym wilkom. Wsparci z miejsca, cięci szablami, darci zębami, bici i gnieceni, Kozacy nie wytrzymali furii – i wnet zaczęli się mieszać, a potem pierzchać ku otworowi. Pan Zagłoba szalał; rzucał się w największy tłum jak lwica, której zabrano lwięta; rzęził, chrapał, ciął, mordował, deptał! Pustka czyniła się przed nim, a przy nim szedł, jak drugi płomień niszczący, Wołodyjowski podobny do rannego rysia. Strzelców ukrytych w beluardach wycięto w pień, resztę goniono aż za otwór w wale. Po czym żołnierze weszli na beluardę i odczepiwszy pana Longina, ostrożnie spuścili go na ziemię. Zagłoba runął na jego ciało... Wołodyjowski również serce miał rozdarte i zalewał się łzami na widok martwego przyjaciela. Łatwo było poznać, jaką pan Longinus zginął śmiercią, bo całe ciało było pokryte cętkami od ran przez groty zadanych. Twarzy tylko nie popsuły mu strzały prócz jednej, która zostawiła długą rysę na skroni. Kilka kropel czerwonej krwi zakrzepło mu na policzku, oczy miał zamknięte, a w bladym obliczu uśmiech pogodny, i gdyby nie bladość błękitna oblicza, gdyby nie chłód śmierci w rysach – zdawać by się mogło, że pan Longinus śpi spokojnie. Wzięli go wreszcie towarzysze i ponieśli na barkach do okopu, a stamtąd do kaplicy zamkowej. Do wieczora zbito trumnę i pogrzeb odbył się nocą na cmentarzu zbaraskim. Stanęło wszystkie duchowieństwo ze Zbaraża prócz księdza Żabkowskiego, który w ostatnim szturmie w krzyże postrzelon bliskim był śmierci; przyszedł książę, zdawszy dowództwo staroście krasnostawskiemu, i regimentarze, i pan chorąży koronny, i chorąży nowogrodzki, i pan Przyjemski, i Skrzetuski, i Wołodyjowski, i Zagłoba, i towarzystwo chorągwi, w której nieboszczyk służył. Ustawiono trumnę nad świeżo wykopanym dołem – i ceremonia się rozpoczęła. Noc była cicha, gwiaździsta; pochodnie paliły się równym płomieniem, rzucając blask na żółte deski świeżo zbitej trumny, na postać księdza i surowe twarze stojących wokoło rycerzy. Dymy z kadzielnicy wznosiły się spokojnie, roznosząc zapach mirry i jałowcu; ciszę przerywało tylko tłumione szlochanie pana Zagłoby, głębokie westchnienia potężnych piersi rycerskich i daleki grzmot wystrzałów na wałach. Lecz ksiądz Muchowiecki wzniósł rękę na znak, iż poczyna mówić, więc rycerze oddech wstrzymali, on zaś milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, potem utkwił oczy w gwiaździstych wysokościach i tak wreszcie mówić począł: – Co to tam za stukanie słyszę po nocy w niebieskie podwoje? – pyta sędziwy klucznik Chrystusowy, ze smacznego snu się zrywając. – Otwórz, święty Pietrze, otwórz! jam Podbipięta. – Lecz jakież to uczynki, jakaż to szarża, jakie to zasługi ośmielają cię, mości Podbipięto, tak zacnego furtiana inkomodować? Jakimże to prawem chcesz wejść tam, dokąd ni urodzenie, chociażby tak zacne jak twoje, ni senatorska godność, ni urzędy koronne, ni majestatu nawet purpury jeszcze same przez się wolnego wstępu nie dają? dokąd nie gościńcem szerokim, w poszóstnej karecie, z hajdukami się jedzie, ale stromą, ciernistą drogą cnoty wspinać się trzeba? – Ach! otwórz, święty Pietrze, otwórz co prędzej, bo właśnie taką stromą ścieżyną szedł komiliton i drogi towarzysz nasz, pan Podbipięta – aż wreszcie przyszedł do ciebie jako gołąb po długim locie utrudzon, przyszedł nagi jako Łazarz, przyszedł jako święty Sebastian strzałami pogańskimi podarty, jak Hiob biedny, jako dzieweczka, która męża nie zaznała, czysty, jako baranek pokorny, cierpliwy i cichy – bez zmazy grzechowej z ofiarą krwi dla ziemskiej ojczyzny radośnie przelanej. Puść go, święty Pietrze, bo jeżeli jego nie puścisz – kogoż puścisz w tych czasach zepsucia i bezbożności? Puśćże go, święty kluczniku! puść tego baranka; niechaj się pasie na niebieskiej łące, niech szczypie trawę, bo głodny przyszedł ze Zbaraża... W taki to sposób rozpoczął mowę ksiądz Muchowiecki, a następnie tak wymownie odmalował cały żywot pana Longina, iż każdy lichym się sobie wydał wobec tej cichej trumny rycerza bez skazy, który najmniejszych skromnością, największych cnotą przenosił. Bili się tedy w piersi wszyscy i coraz większa ogarniała ich żałość, i coraz jaśniej widzieli, jaki to paroksyzm ojczyznę, jaka niepowetowana strata Zbaraż dotknęła. A ksiądz unosił się i gdy wreszcie począł opowiadać wyjście i śmierć męczeńską pana Longina, wtedy już całkiem o retoryce i cytatach zapomniał, a gdy począł żegnać martwe zwłoki imieniem duchowieństwa, wodzów i wojska, sam się rozpłakał i mówił szlochając jak Zagłoba: – Żegnaj nam, bracie, żegnaj, towarzyszu! Nie do ziemskiego króla, lecz do niebieskiego, do pewniejszej instancji odniosłeś nasze jęki, nasz głód, naszą mizerię i opresję – pewniej tam jeszcze ratunek nam wyjednasz, ale sam nie wrócisz więcej, więc płaczemy, więc łzami trumnę twą polewamy, bośmy cię kochali, bracie najmilszy! Płakali za zacnym księdzem wszyscy: i książę, i regimentarze, i wojsko, a najbardziej przyjaciele zmarłego. Lecz gdy ksiądz zaintonował po raz pierwszy: Requiem aeternam dona ei, Domine! – uczynił się ryk powszechny, choć to wszystko byli ludzie zahartowani na śmierć i codzienną praktyką od dawna do niej przywykli. W chwili gdy trumnę położono na sznurach, pana Zagłobę trudno było od niej oderwać, jakby mu brat albo ojciec umarł. Lecz wreszcie odciągnęli go Skrzetuski z Wołodyjowskim. Książę zbliżył się i wziął garść ziemi; ksiądz począł mówić: „Anima eius” – zahurkotały sznury – ziemia poczęła się sypać, sypano ją rękoma, hełmami... i wkrótce nad zwłokami pana Longina Podbipięty urósł wysoki kopiec, który oświeciło białe, smutne światło miesiąca. * * * Trzej przyjaciele wracali z miasta na majdan, z którego ustawicznie dochodził odgłos strzałów. Szli w milczeniu, gdyż żaden z nich nie chciał pierwszego słowa przemówić – lecz inne gromadki rycerstwa gwarzyły między sobą o nieboszczyku, sławiąc go zgodnie. – Pogrzeb miał tak foremny – mówił jakiś oficer przechodząc obok Skrzetuskiego – że i panu pisarzowi Sierakowskiemu lepszego nie sprawili. – Bo też nań zasłużył – odpowiedział drugi oficer. – Kto by to inny podjął się przedrzeć do króla? – A ja słyszałem – dodał trzeci – że między wiśniowiecczykami było kilku ochotników, ale po tak strasznym przykładzie pewnie już wszystkich ochota odeszła. – Bo też to i niepodobna. Wąż się nie prześliźnie. – Jako żywo! czyste by to było szaleństwo! Oficerowie przeszli. Nastała znów chwila milczenia. Nagle Wołodyjowski rzekł: – Słyszałeś, Janie? – Słyszałem – odpowiedział Skrzetuski – Moja dziś kolej. – Janie! – rzekł poważnie Wołodyjowski – znasz mnie od dawna i wiesz, że się przed hazardem nierad cofam; ale co innego hazard, a co innego proste samobójstwo. – I tyż to mówisz, Michale? – Ja, bom ci przyjaciel. – I jam ci przyjaciel: dajże mnie kawalerski parol, że nie pójdziesz trzeci, jeżeli ja zginę. – O! nie może być! – zakrzyknął Wołodyjowski. – A widzisz, Michale! Jakże to możesz ode mnie wymagać tego, czego byś sam nie uczynił? Niechże się dzieje wola boża! – To pozwól mi iść razem. – Książę zabrania, nie ja – a tyś żołnierz i słuchać musisz. Pan Michał zamilkł, bo istotnie żołnierz to był przede wszystkim, więc począł tylko wąsikami ruszać gwałtownie przy księżycu, na koniec rzekł: – Noc bardzo widna – nie idź dzisiaj. – Wolałbym, żeby była ciemniejsza – odrzekł Skrzetuski – ale zwłoka niepodobna. Pogoda, jako widzisz, uczyniła się na długo, a tu prochy się kończą, żywność się kończy. Żołnierze już na majdanie kopią korzonków szukając – innym dziąsła gniją od paskudztwa, które jedzą. Dziś pójdę, zaraz; jużem się z księciem pożegnał. – To widzę, żeś po prostu desperat. Skrzetuski uśmiechnął się smutno. – Bodajże cię, Michale. Pewnie, że w rozkoszach nie opływam, ale dobrowolnie śmierci nie będę szukał, boć to i grzech, a zresztą nie o to chodzi, żeby zginąć, jeno o to, żeby wyjść i dojść do króla, i obóz zbawić. Wołodyjowskiego porwała nagle taka chęć powiedzieć Skrzetuskiemu wszystko o kniaziównie, że prawie już usta otwierał; ale pomyślał sobie: „Od nowiny w głowie mu się pomiesza i tym łacniej go schwytają” – więc ugryzł się w język i zmilczał, a natomiast spytał: – Którędy pójdziesz? – Mówiłem księciu, że pójdę przez staw, a później rzeką, póki się daleko za tabor nie przedostanę. Książę powiedział, że to lepsza droga niż inne. – Nie ma, jak widzę, rady – odrzekł Wołodyjowski. – Raz człeku śmierć przeznaczona, a lepsza na polu chwały niż na łożu Bóg cię prowadź! Bóg cię prowadź, Janie! Jeżeli nie zobaczymy się na tym świecie, to na tamtym, a ja ci serca pewnie dochowam. – Jako i ja tobie. Bóg ci zapłać za wszystko dobre. A słuchaj, Michale, jeżeli zginę, oni mnie może nie sprezentują jako pana Longina, bo zbyt srogą naukę dostali, ale się pewnie i tak jakowymś sposobem pochwalą; niechże w takim razie stary Zaćwilichowski pojedzie do Chmielnickiego po moje ciało, bo nie chciałbym, aby mnie psi po ich taborze włóczyli. – Bądź pewien – odrzekł Wołodyjowski. Pan Zagłoba, który z początku na wpół przytomnie rozmowy słuchał, zrozumiał wreszcie, o co idzie, ale nie znalazł w sobie już dość siły, aby wstrzymywać lub odmawiać, tylko począł jęczeć głucho: – Wczoraj tamten, dziś ten... Boże! Boże! Boże!... – Ufaj waćpan – rzekł Wołodyjowski. – Panie Janie!... – zaczął Zagłoba. I nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć, jeno siwą, strapioną głowę wsparł na piersi rycerza i tak tulił się do niego jak niedołężne dziecko. W godzinę później Skrzetuski pogrążył się w wody zachodniego stawu. Noc była bardzo widna i środek stawu wyglądał jak srebrna tarcza, ale Skrzetuski zniknął natychmiast z oczu, brzeg bowiem porośnięty był gęsto sitowiem, trzciną i bucianem; dalej pomiędzy rzadszą trzciną rosły w obfitości grążele, rdest wodny i roślęże. Cała ta mieszanina szerokich i wąskich liści, oślizłych łodyg, wężowatych skrętów, chwytając za nogi i wpół ciała, utrudniała niezmiernie posuwanie się naprzód, ale ukrywała przynajmniej rycerza przed oczyma straży. O przepłynięciu przez jasną środkową szybę nie było co i myśleć, bo każdy czarniawy przedmiot byłby na niej spostrzeżony z łatwością. Skrzetuski więc postanowił okrążyć brzegiem cały staw aż do bagienka leżącego po drugiej stronie, przez które wpływała do stawu rzeka. Prawdopodobnie stały tam straże kozackie albo tatarskie, ale za to rósł cały las trzcin, którego brzegi były tylko wycięte na szałasy dla czerni. Dostawszy się raz do bagienka, można się było posuwać wśród trzcin nawet we dnie, chybaby topielisko okazało się zbyt głębokie. Lecz i ta droga była straszna. Pod tą śpiącą wodą, nie głębszą z brzegu nad stopę, taiło się głębokie na łokieć i więcej błoto. Za każdym krokiem Skrzetuskiego na powierzchnię wód wydostawało się mnóstwo baniek, których bulgotanie doskonale można było słyszeć wśród ciszy. Prócz tego mimo całej powolności jego ruchów tworzyły się koła fal biegnące coraz dalej od środka aż na nie zarośniętą przestrzeń, na której łamało się w nich światło księżyca. W czasie deszczu byłby po prostu Skrzetuski przepłynął staw i najdalej w pół godziny dotarł do bagienka, ale na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Całe potoki zielonawego światła lały się na staw zmieniając liście grążel w srebrne tarcze, a pióra trzcin w srebrne kity. Wiatr nie wiał; na szczęście grzechot wystrzałów głuszył bulgotanie baniek wodnych, co spostrzegłszy Skrzetuski poruszał się tylko wówczas, gdy salwy w okopach i szańcach stawały się żywsze. Lecz owa cicha, pogodna noc sprawiła jedną więcej trudność. Oto roje komarów podnosiły się z trzcin i utworzywszy kłąb nad głową rycerza, siadały mu na twarzy, oczach, kłując dotkliwie, brzęcząc i śpiewając nad jego uszyma żałosne swe nieszpory. Skrzetuski, wybierając tę drogę, nie łudził się co do jej trudności, ale nie przewidział wszystkiego. Nie przewidział mianowicie jej strachów. Wszelka głębina wód, choćby najlepiej, znanych, ma w nocy coś tajemniczego i przerażającego zarazem – i mimo woli napędza pytanie: co tam jest na dnie? – A ten staw zbaraski był po prostu okropny. Woda zdawała się być w nim gęstsza od zwykłej wody – i wydawała zaduch trupi. Bo też gniły w niej setki Kozaków i Tatarów. Obie strony wyciągały wprawdzie trupów, ale iluż ich mogło być ukrytych wśród trzcin, rdestu i gęstej uszycy? Skrzetuskiego obejmował chłód fali, a pot oblewał mu czoło. Co będzie, gdy jakieś obślizgłe ramiona uchwycą go nagle albo gdy jakie zielonawe oczy spojrzą na niego spod bucianów? Długie łodygi grzybienia obejmowały go za kolana, a jemu włosy powstawały na głowie, że to już może nurek topielec obejmuje go, aby nie puścić więcej. „Jezus Maria!... Jezus Maria!” – szeptał bez ustanku, posuwając się naprzód. Chwilami podnosił oczy w górę i na widok księżyca, gwiazd i spokoju niebieskiego doznawał pewnej ulgi. „Jest Bóg!” – powtarzał sobie półgłosem, tak aby się sam mógł dosłyszeć. Czasem spoglądał na brzeg i zdawało mu się, że z jakiegoś potępionego, zaziemskiego świata błota, czarnych głębin, bladych świateł księżycowych, duchów i trupów, i nocy spogląda na bożą zwykłą ziemię – i tęsknota porywała go taka, że zaraz chciał z owej matni trzcin wychodzić. Lecz posuwał się ciągle brzegiem i oddalił się już tak od obozu, że na tej bożej ziemi dostrzegł o kilkadziesiąt kroków od brzegu stojącego na koniu Tatara – więc zatrzymał się i spoglądał na tę postać, która, miarkując z jej jednostajnych ruchów ku szyi końskiej, zdawała się być uśpioną. Był to dziwny widok. Tatar kiwał się ciągle, jakby kłaniał się w milczeniu Skrzetuskiemu, a ten oczu z niego nie spuszczał. Było to w tym coś strasznego, lecz Skrzetuski odetchnął z satysfakcją, bo wobec tego rzeczywistego stracha pierzchły stokroć do zniesienia cięższe: urojone. Świat duchów odleciał gdzieś i rycerzowi wróciła od razu zimna krew; do głowy poczęły się cisnąć takie tylko pytania, jak: śpi czy nie śpi, mam iść dalej czy czekać? Wreszcie poszedł dalej, posuwając się jeszcze ciszej, jeszcze ostrożniej niż na początku podróży. Był już na pół drogi do bagienka i rzeki, gdy zerwał się pierwszy powiew lekkiego wiatru. Zakołysały się wnet trzciny i wydały, trącając jedna o drugą, szelest mocny, a Skrzetuski uradował się, bo mimo całej ostrożności, mimo iż czasem po kilka minut nad postawieniem stopy tracił, mimowolny ruch, potknięcie się, plusk – mogły go zdradzić. Teraz szedł śmielej wśród głośnego rozhoworu trzcin, którym zaszumiał cały staw – i wszystko zagadało dokoła, woda nawet na brzegach poczęła bełkotać rozkołysaną falą. Lecz ten ruch rozbudził widocznie nie tylko zarośla brzegowe, bo naraz jakiś czarniawy przedmiot pojawił się przed Skrzetuskim i począł chybotać się ku niemu, jak gdyby rozmachując się do skoku. Skrzetuski omal w pierwszej chwili nie krzyknął; strach i obrzydzenie zatamowały mu jednak głos w piersiach, a jednocześnie straszliwy zaduch uchwycił go za gardło. Ale po chwili, gdy pierwsza myśl, że to może być topielec umyślnie zastępujący drogę, przeszła, pozostało tylko obrzydzenie – i rycerz ruszył dalej. Rozhowor trzcin trwał ciągle i wzmagał się coraz bardziej. Przez ich kołyszące się kiście dojrzał Skrzetuski drugą i trzecią placówkę tatarską. Minął je, minął i czwartą. „Już z pół stawu musiałem okrążyć” – pomyślał i podniósł się trochę z trzcin, aby rozpoznać, w którym miejscu się znajduje; wtem coś go trąciło w nogi, obejrzał się i ujrzał tuż obok swych kolan twarz ludzką. „To już drugi” – pomyślał. Tym razem nie przeraził się, bo ten drugi trup leżał na wznak i nie miał w swej bezwładności pozorów życia i ruchu. Skrzetuski przyśpieszył tylko kroku, by nie dostać zawrotu głowy. Trzciny zaczynały być coraz gęstsze, co z jednej strony dawało bezpieczne ukrycie, z drugiej jednak utrudniało niezmiernie pochód. Upłynęło jeszcze pół godziny, później godzina, on szedł ciągle, ale coraz więcej był strudzony. Woda w niektórych miejscach była tak płytka, że nie dochodziła mu do goleni, gdzie indziej za to zapadał niemal po pas. Męczyło go też niezmiernie powolne wyciąganie nóg z błota. Pot zalewał mu czoło, a jednocześnie od czasu do czasu przechodziły po nim dreszcze od stóp do głowy. „Co to jest? – myślał ze strachem w sercu – czy mnie delirium nie chwyta? Bagienka jakoś nie ma; nuż nie rozpoznam miejsca wśród trzcin i ominę.” Było to straszne niebezpieczeństwo, bo w ten sposób mógłby krążyć całą noc naokoło stawu i z rana znaleźć się w tym samym miejscu, z którego wyszedł, lub wpaść na innym w ręce kozackie. „Złą drogę obrałem – myślał upadając w duchu – przez stawy nie można, wrócę się i jutro pójdę jak pan Longinus; do jutra mógłbym odpocząć.” Lecz szedł naprzód, bo poznawał, że obiecując sobie wrócić i ruszyć po odpoczynku, sam siebie oszukuje; przychodziło mu także do głowy, że idąc tak wolno i zatrzymując się co chwila nie mógł jeszcze dojść do bagienka. Jednakże myśl o odpoczynku opanowywała go coraz silniej. Chwilami miał chęć położyć się gdzie na płytszym błocie, by choć odetchnąć. Bił się tak z własnymi myślami, a jednocześnie modlił się. Dreszcze przechodziły go coraz częściej, coraz słabiej wyciągał nogi z błota. Widok straży tatarskich otrzeźwiał go, ale czuł, że i głowa męczy mu się równie jak ciało – i że nadlatuje nań gorączka. Upłynęło znów pół godziny – bagienko nie ukazywało się jeszcze. Natomiast ciała utopionych trafiały się coraz częściej. Noc, strach, trupy, szum trzcin, trud i bezsenność zmąciły mu myśli. Poczęły nań nadlatywać wizje. Oto Helena jest w Kudaku, a on płynie z Rzędzianem na dumbasie z biegiem Dnieprowym. Trzciny szumią – on słyszy pieśń: „Ej to ne pili pilili!... ne tumany ustawały.” Ksiądz Muchowiecki czeka ze stułą, a pan Krzysztof Grodzicki ojca zastąpi... Dziewczyna tam co dzień patrzy na rzekę z murów – rychło patrzyć, jak w ręce zaklaszcze i krzyknie: „Jedzie! jedzie!” – Jegomość! – mówi Rzędzian ciągnąc go za rękaw – panna stoi... Skrzetuski budzi się. To splątane trzciny zatrzymały go po drodze. Wizja ulatuje. Przytomność wraca. Teraz nie czuje już takiego zmęczenia, bo mu gorączka sił dodaje. Hej, czy to jeszcze nie bagienko? Ale naokół trzciny takie same, jakby z miejsca nie ruszył. Przy rzece powinna być woda otwarta, więc to jeszcze nie bagienko. Rycerz idzie dalej, ale myśl wraca z nieubłaganym uporem do lubej wizji. Próżno Skrzetuski się broni, próżno poczyna mówić: „O gospodze uwielbiona”, próżno stara się zachować całą przytomność – znowu nadpływa Dniepr, dumbasy, czajki – Kudak, Sicz – tylko tym razem wizja bezładniejsza, mnóstwo w niej osób: obok Heleny i książę, i Chmielnicki, i ataman koszowy, i pan Longinus, i Zagłoba, i Bohun, i Wołodyjowski – wszyscy przybrani odświętnie na jego ślub, ale gdzie ma być ten ślub? Są w jakimś miejscu nieznanym, ni to Łubnie, ni Rozłogi, ni Sicz, ni Kudak... wody jakieś, po nich ciała pływają... Skrzetuski budzi się po raz drugi, a raczej budzi go mocny szelest dochodzący ze strony, a którą idzie – więc zatrzymuje się i słucha. Szelest zbliża się, słychać jakieś chrobotanie i plusk – to czółno. Widać je już przez trzciny. Siedzi w nim dwóch mołojców – jeden popycha wiosłem, drugi trzyma w ręku długą tyczkę, świecącą z dala jak srebro, i rozgarnia nią wodne zarośla. Skrzetuski osunął się aż po szyję w wodę, tak że głowa tylko wystawała mu ponad sitowie, i patrzył. „Jest–li to zwykła straż, czyli są już na tropie?” – pomyślał. Ale wnet doszedł po spokojnych i niedbałych ruchach mołojców, że to musi być zwyczajna straż. Czółen na stawie musiało być więcej niż jedno – i gdyby Kozacy byli na tropie, pewno by zgromadziło się kilkanaście łódek i kupa ludzi. Tymczasem przejechali mimo – szum trzcin głuszył słowa; Skrzetuski złowił uchem tylko następujący urywek rozmowy: – Czort by ich pobraw, i cei smerdiaczoi wody kazały pylnowaty! I czółno zasunęło się za kępy trzcin – tylko stojący na przedzie Kozak uderzał ciągle miarowym ruchem tyczką w zarośla wodne, jakby chciał ryby straszyć. Skrzetuski ruszył dalej. Po niejakim czasie znów ujrzał placówkę tatarską stojącą tuż nad brzegiem. Światło księżyca padało wprost na twarz nohajca, podobną do psiej mordy. Ale Skrzetuski mniej się już obawiał tych straży niż utraty przytomności. Natężył więc całą wolę, by sobie jasno zdawać sprawę, gdzie jest i dokąd idzie. Ale ta walka powiększyła tylko jego znużenie i wnet dostrzegł, że mu się dwoi i troi w oczach, że chwilami wydaje mu się staw obozowym majdanem, a kępy trzcin namiotami. Wówczas chciał wołać na Wołodyjowskiego, by szedł z nim razem, ale tyle miał jeszcze przytomności, iż się wstrzymał. – Nie krzycz! nie krzycz! – powtarzał sobie – to zguba. Lecz owa walka z samym sobą coraz była dlań trudniejsza. Wyszedł ze Zbaraża znękany głodem i straszną bezsennością, od której umierali tam już żołnierze. Ta podróż nocna, zimna kąpiel, trupi oddech wody, błądzenie po błotach, szarpanina wśród korzeni roślin osłabiły go do reszty. Dołączyło się i rozdrażnienie strachu, i ból od ukąszeń komarów, które pokłuły mu tak twarz, że cała była krwią oblana – więc czuł, że jeżeli prędko nie dojdzie do bagienka, to albo wyjdzie na brzeg, by go prędzej spotkało, co ma spotkać, lub padnie wśród tych trzcin i utopi się. Owe bagienko i ujście rzeki wydało mu się portem zbawienia, choć po prawdzie zaczynały się tam nowe trudności i niebezpieczeństwa. Bronił się gorączce i szedł, coraz mniej zachowując ostrożności. Szczęściem trzcina szumiała ciągle. W jej szumie słyszał Skrzetuski głosy ludzkie, rozmowy; zdawało mu się, że to o nim tak rozprawia ten staw. Dojdzie–li do bagienka czy nie dojdzie? wylezie czy nie wylezie? Komary śpiewały nad nim cienkimi głosami coraz żałośniej. Woda stawała się głębsza – wkrótce doszła mu do pasa, a potem do piersi. Więc pomyślał, że jeśli płynąć przyjdzie, to się w tej zbitej tkaninie zaplącze i utonie. I znowu porwała go niepowstrzymana, nieprzeparta chęć wezwania Wołodyjowskiego i już ręce złożył koło ust, by zakrzyknąć: „Michale! Michale!” Na szczęście, jakaś miłosierna trzcina uderzyła go zroszoną mokrą kiścią w twarz. Oprzytomniał – i ujrzał przed sobą, ale nieco ku prawej stronie, mdłe światełko. Teraz patrzył już ciągle w to światło i czas jakiś szedł wytrwale ku niemu. Nagle zatrzymał się spostrzegłszy pas czystej wody, lecącej w poprzek. Odetchnął. Była to rzeka, a po obu jej stronach bagienko. „To już przestanę krążyć brzegiem i zapuszczę się w ten klin” – pomyślał. Z obu stron klinu ciągnęły się dwie smugi trzcin – rycerz zapuścił się tą, do której doszedł. Po chwili poznał, że jest na dobrej drodze. Obejrzał się: staw był już za nim, a on postępował teraz wzdłuż wąskiej taśmy, która nie mogła być czym innym, jak rzeką. Woda też tu była zimniejsza. Lecz po niejakim czasie owładnęło nim straszne znużenie. Nogi trzęsły mu się, a przed oczyma wstawał jakoby tuman czarny. „Nie może być inaczej, tylko dojdę do brzegu i położę się – myślał – nie pójdę dalej, odpocznę.” Wtem upadł na kolana i rękoma zmacał kępę suchą, porośniętą mchami. Była to jakoby wysepka wśród sitowia. Siadł na niej i począł obcierać rękoma zakrwawioną twarz i przy tym oddychać mocno. Po chwili do jego nozdrzy doszedł zapach dymu. Odwróciwszy się ku brzegowi dojrzał o stu kroków od brzegu ogień, a naokoło niego kupkę ludzi. Był zupełnie na wprost tego ognia i w chwilach gdy wiatr rozginał trzciny, mógł widzieć wszystko doskonale. Od pierwszego rzutu oka poznał koniuchów tatarskich, którzy siedzieli przy ognisku i jedli. Wówczas odezwał się w nim straszny głód. Ostatniego rana zjadł kawałek koniny, którym nie nasyciłoby się i dwumiesięczne szczenię wilcze; od tego czasu nie miał nic w ustach. Więc począł zrywać rosnące obok krągłe łodygi grążeli i wysysał je chciwie. Gasił nimi zarówno głód, jak i pragnienie, bo i pragnienie go trawiło. Przy tym ciągle wpatrywał się w ognisko, które bladło coraz bardziej i mdlało. Ludzie przy nim przesłaniali się jakby mgłą i zdawali się oddalać. „Aha! sen mnie morzy! Tu usnę, na tej kępie” – pomyślał rycerz. Lecz przy ognisku uczynił się ruch. Koniuchowie wstali. Wkrótce do uszu Skrzetuskiego doszły wołania: „Łosz! łosz!” Odpowiedziało im krótkie rżenie. Ognisko opustoszało i przygasło. Po chwili jeszcze rycerz usłyszał gwizdanie i głuchy tupot kopyt po wilgotnej łące. Skrzetuski nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu to koniuchowie odjeżdżają. Wtem spostrzegł, że kiście trzcin i tarcze grzybienia są jakieś bladawe – woda świeci się inaczej jak od księżyca, a powietrze przesłania się lekką mgłą. Obejrzał się – dniało. Cała noc zeszła mu na okrążaniu stawu, nim doszedł do rzeki i bagienka. Był zaledwie na początku drogi. Teraz musiał iść rzeką i przedostać się przez tabory za dnia. Powietrze nasycało się coraz więcej światłem brzasku. Na wschodzie niebo przybrało barwę bladego seledynu. Skrzetuski spuścił się na nowo z kępy w bagno i dotarłszy po krótkiej przerwie do brzegu, wysadził głowę z trzcin. W odległości pięciuset może kroków widać było jedną placówkę tatarską, zresztą łąka była pusta, tylko ognisko świeciło opodal na suchym miejscu dogasającym żarem; rycerz postanowił czołgnąć się ku niemu wśród wysokich traw przerośniętych jeszcze tu i owdzie sitowiem. Doczołgawszy się szukał pilnie, czy nie znajdzie jakichś resztek żywności. Jakoż znalazł świeżo obgryzione kości baranie ze szczątkami żył, tłuszczu oraz kilka sztuk pieczonej rzepy porzuconych w ciepłym popiele – jął więc jeść z żarłocznością dzikiego zwierza i jadł, póki nie spostrzegł, że placówki porozstawione na drodze, którą przebył, wracając tą samą łąką ku taborowi, zbliżają się ku niemu. Wówczas rozpoczął odwrót i po kilku minutach znikł w ścianie trzcin. Odnalazłszy swą kępę położył się na niej bez szelestu. Straże tymczasem przejechały. Skrzetuski wziął się natychmiast do kości, które zabrał ze sobą, a które poczęły teraz trzaskać w jego potężnych szczękach jak w wilczych. Ogryzł tłuszcz i żyły, wyssał szpik, zżuł masę kostną – zaspokoił pierwszy głód. Takiej porannej uczty nie miał od dawna w Zbarażu. Uczuł się zaraz silniejszym. Pokrzepiło go zarówno pożywienie, jak i wstający dzień. Robiło się coraz widniej; wschodnia strona nieba z zielonawej stawała się różowa i złota; chłód poranny dokuczał wprawdzie mocno rycerzowi, ale pocieszała go myśl, że wkrótce słońce rozgrzeje jego strudzone ciało. Rozejrzał się dokładnie, gdzie jest. Kępa była dosyć duża, trochę krótka, bo okrągława, ale za to tak szeroka, że dwóch ludzi mogło się na niej z łatwością położyć. Trzciny otaczały ją naokół jakby murem, zakrywając zupełnie przed ludzkimi oczyma. „Nie znajdą mnie tu – myślał Skrzetuski – chybaby za rybami chcieli po trzcinach chodzić, a ryb nie ma, bo od zgnilizny pozdychały. Tu sobie wypocznę i rozmyślę, co dalej czynić.” I począł myśleć, czy ma iść dalej rzeką, czy nie, na koniec postanowił iść, jeżeli wstanie wiatr i będzie trzciny kołysał; w przeciwnym razie ruch i szelest mogłyby go zdradzić, zwłaszcza że przyjdzie mu prawdopodobnie przechodzić blisko taboru. – Dzięki ci, Boże, żem żyw dotąd! – szepnął z cicha. I wzniósł oczy ku niebu, następnie myślą uleciał do polskich okopów. Zamek widać było z owej kępy doskonale, zwłaszcza że ozłociły go pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Może tam z wieży spogląda kto na stawy i trzciny przez perspektywę, a już tam Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba pewno cały dzień będą wypatrywać z wałów, czy go nie ujrzą wiszącego na jakiej beluardzie. „Otóż nie ujrzą!” – pomyślał Skrzetuski i pierś napełniła mu się błogim uczuciem ocalenia. – Nie ujrzą, nie ujrzą! – powtórzył kilkakrotnie. – Mało zrobiłem drogi, ale trzeba ją było zrobić. Bóg mi pomoże i dalej. Tu zobaczył się już oczyma imaginacji za taborami – w lasach, za którymi stoją wojska królewskie: pospolite ruszenie z całego kraju, husarie, piechoty, regimenty cudzoziemskie – ziemia aż jęczy pod ciężarem ludzi, koni i armat, a między tym mrowiem sam król jegomość... Potem ujrzał bitwę niezmierną, rozbite tabory – księcia z całą jazdą lecącego po stosach trupów, powitanie się wojsk... Oczy bolące i popuchłe przymykały mu się pod nadmiarem światła, a głowa chyliła się pod nadmiarem myśli. Poczynała go ogarniać jakaś błoga niemoc, wreszcie wyciągnął się całą swą długością i usnął. Trzciny szumiały. Słońce wytoczyło się wysoko na niebo i ogrzewało gorącym spojrzeniem rycerza, suszyło na nim ubiór – on spał twardo, bez ruchu. Kto by go spostrzegł tak leżącego na kępie z okrwawioną twarzą, ten by sądził, że to leży trup, który wyrzuciła woda. Mijały godziny – on spał ciągle. Słońce dobiegło zenitu i poczęło schodzić na drugą stronę nieba – on spał jeszcze Rozbudził go dopiero kwik przeraźliwy koni gryzących się na łące i głośne wołania koniuchów smagających batami tabunne ogiery. Przetarł oczy; spojrzał, przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest. Spojrzał w górę: na czerwonawym od niedogasłych blasków zachodu niebie migotały gwiazdy – przespał cały dzień. Skrzetuski nie czuł się wypoczętym ani silniejszym; owszem, bolały go wszystkie kości. Lecz pomyślał, że właśnie nowy trud przywróci mu rześkość ciała – i spuściwszy nogi w wodę, bezzwłocznie ruszył w dalszą drogę. Szedł teraz tuż przy trzcinach czystą wodą, by szelestem nie zwrócić uwagi pasących na brzegach koniuchów. Ostatnie blaski zgasły i było dość ciemno, bo księżyc jeszcze się nie ukazał spoza lasów. Woda była tak głęboka, że Skrzetuski tracił miejscami grunt pod nogami i musiał płynąć, co przychodziło mu ciężko, bo był w ubraniu i płynął pod bieg, który – jakkolwiek leniwy – pchał go jednak nazad ku stawom. Ale za to najbystrzejsze oczy tatarskie nie mogły dostrzec tej głowy posuwającej się wzdłuż ciemnej ściany trzcin. Posuwał się więc dość śmiało, chwilami płynąc, a po większej części brodząc po pas i po pachy, aż wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, z którego oczy jego ujrzały po obu stronach rzeki tysiące i tysiące świateł. „To tabory – pomyślał – teraz Boże dopomóż!” I słuchał. Gwar zmieszanych głosów dochodził do jego uszu. Tak, były to tabory. Po lewym brzegu rzeki, idąc z jej biegiem, stał obóz kozacki ze swoimi tysiącami wozów, namiotów, po prawym kosz tatarski – oba gwarne, hałaśliwe, pełne ludzkiego rozhoworu, dzikich dźwięków bębnów i piszczałek, ryku bydła, wielbłądów, rżenia koni, okrzyków. Rzeka przedzielała je stanowiąc zarazem przeszkodę dla kłótni i zabójstw, bo Tatarzy nie mogli spokojnie stać obok Kozaków. Była też w tym miejscu szersza, a może rozkopano ją umyślnie. Ale z jednej strony wozy, z drugiej trzcinowe szałasy dochodziły, miarkując po ogniach, o kilkadziesiąt kroków od brzegów – nad samą zaś wodą stały zapewne straże. Trzcina i sitowia rzedły – widocznie naprzeciw obozowisk były szczyrkowate brzegi. Skrzetuski posunął się jeszcze kilkadziesiąt kroków – i zatrzymał się. Jakaś potęga i groza szły ku niemu od tych mrowisk ludzkich. W tej chwili wydało mu się, że cała czujność i zaciekłość tych tysięcy istot ludzkich zwrócona jest ku niemu, i czuł wobec nich zupełną niemoc, zupełną bezbronność. Był sam jeden. „Nikt tędy nie przejdzie!” – pomyślał. Lecz posunął się jeszcze naprzód, bo ciągnęła go jakaś niepohamowana, bolesna ciekawość. Chciał bliżej spojrzeć na tę straszliwą potęgę. Nagle stanął. Las trzcin kończył się jakby nożem ucięty. Może też i wycięto je na szałasy. Dalej czysta fala czerwieniła się krwawo od przeglądających się w niej ognisk. Dwa wielkie i jasne płomienie paliły się tuż nad brzegami. Przy jednym stał Tatar na koniu, przy drugim mołojec z długą spisą w ręku. Obaj patrzyli na siebie i na wodę. W dali widać było innych, tak samo stojących na straży i patrzących. Blaski płomieni rzucały jakoby ognisty most przez rzekę. Pod brzegami widać było szeregi małych łódek używanych do straży na stawie i rzece. – Niepodobieństwo! – mruknął Skrzetuski. I nagle chwyciła go rozpacz. Ani iść naprzód, ani się wracać! Oto doba ubiegała, jak tłukł się po błotach i bajorach, oddychał zgniłym powietrzem i mokł w wodzie na to tylko, by dotarłszy do tych właśnie taborów, przez które przejść się podjął, poznać, że to jest niepodobieństwem. Lecz i powrót był niepodobieństwem: rycerz wiedział, że może znajdzie dość sił, by wlec się naprzód – nie znajdzie, by się cofać. W rozpaczy jego była zarazem głucha wściekłość; w pierwszej chwili chciał wyjść z wody, zdławić straż, potem rzucić się na tłumy i zginąć. Wiatr znowu zaszumiał dziwnym szeptem po trzcinach przynosząc zarazem głos dzwonów ze Zbaraża. Skrzetuski począł modlić się żarliwie i bił się w piersi, i wzywał ratunku niebios z siłą i rozpaczliwą wiarą tonącego; on modlił się, a kosz i tabor huczały złowrogo, jakby w odpowiedzi na modlitwę – czarne i czerwone od ognia postacie snuły się jak stada czartów po piekle; straże stały nieruchome – rzeka płynęła krwawą wodą. – Ognie pogaszą, gdy noc głucha nastanie – rzekł sobie Skrzetuski i czekał. Upłynęła jedna godzina i druga. Gwar zmniejszał się, ogniska istotnie poczęły z wolna przygasać – prócz dwóch strażniczych, które płonęły coraz silniej. Straże zmieniały się i widocznym było, że tak będą stać aż do rana. Skrzetuskiemu przeszło przez myśl, że może zdoła łatwiej w dzień się prześlizgnąć – lecz wnet rozstał się z tą myślą. W dzień brano wodę, pojono bydło, kąpano się – rzeka musiała być pełna ludzi. Nagle wzrok Skrzetuskiego padł na czółna. Po obu brzegach stało ich po kilkadziesiąt w szeregu, a ze strony tatarskiej sitowia dochodziły aż do pierwszych. Skrzetuski zanurzył się po szyję w wodę i począł posuwać się zwolna ku nim mając oczy utkwione jak w tęczę w tatarskiego strażnika. Po upływie pół godziny był tuż, tuż pierwszej łódki. Plan jego był prosty. Zadarte tyły czółen wznosiły się nad wodę tworząc nad nią rodzaj sklepienia, przez które głowa ludzka mogła się z łatwością przecisnąć. Jeżeli wszystkie czółna stały bokiem do boku tuż obok siebie, strażnik tatarski nie mógł zobaczyć przesuwającej się pod nimi głowy; więcej niebezpieczny był kozacki, ale i ten mógł nie dojrzeć, bo pod czółnami mimo przeciwległego ognia panował mrok. Zresztą nie było innej drogi. Skrzetuski nie wahał się dłużej i wkrótce znalazł się pod tyłami czółen. Lazł na czworakach, a raczej czołgał się, bo woda była płytka. Był tak blisko stojącego na brzegu Tatara, że słyszał parskanie jego konia. Zatrzymał się przez chwilę i słuchał. Czółna na szczęście były zestosowane bokami. Oczy miał teraz utkwione w kozackiego strażnika, którego widział jak na dłoni. Ale ten patrzył w kosz tatarski. Rycerz minął z piętnaście czółen, gdy nagle usłyszał tuż nad brzegiem kroki i głosy ludzkie. Przyczaił się natychmiast i słuchał. W podróżach do Krymu nauczył się po tatarsku, i teraz dreszcz przebiegł go po całym ciele, gdy usłyszał słowa rozkazu: – Siadać i jechać! Skrzetuskiemu zrobiło się gorąco, chociaż był w wodzie. Jeżeli jadący siądą w to czółno, pod którym w tej chwili się ukrywa, to zginął; jeżeli siądą w które ze stojących na przedzie, to także zginął; bo pozostanie puste oświecone miejsce. Każda sekunda wydała mu się godziną. Wtem kroki zadudniły w deski, Tatarzy siedli w czwarte lub piąte czółno tuż za nim, zepchnęli je i poczęli płynąć w kierunku stawu. Lecz czynność ta zwróciła na czółna oczy kozackiego strażnika. Skrzetuski przez jakie pół godziny ani drgnął. Dopiero gdy straż zmieniono, począł posuwać się dalej. W ten sposób dotarł do końca czółen. Za ostatnim zaczynały się znów sitowia, a dalej trzciny. Dostawszy się do nich rycerz, zziajany, spotniały, padł na kolana i dziękował Bogu całym sercem. Posuwał się teraz nieco śmielej, korzystając ze wszystkich powiewów, które napełniały szumem brzegi. Od czasu do czasu oglądał się za siebie. Ognie strażnicze zaczęły się oddalać, przesłaniać, migotać, słabnąć. Smugi trzcin i sitowia stawały się coraz czarniejsze, gęstsze i szersze, bo brzegi były bagnistsze. Straże nie mogły stać blisko– gwar obozowiska słabnął. Jakaś nadludzka siła skrzepiła członki rycerza. Darł się przez trzciny, kępy, zapadał w błota, topił się, płynął i podnosił się znowu. Nie śmiał jeszcze wyjść na brzeg – ale prawie czuł się już ocalony. Sam nie umiał sobie zdać sprawy, jak długo tak szedł, brnął, ale gdy znów obejrzał się – ognie strażnicze wydawały się jakby punkciki świecące w dali. Po kilkuset krokach znikły zupełnie. Księżyc zeszedł; naokoło była cisza. Wtem szum się ozwał większy i poważniejszy niż szum trzcin. Skrzetuski omal nie krzyknął z radości: las był z obu stron rzeki. Wówczas skierował się ku brzegom i wychynął z trzcin. Bór sosnowy zaczynał się tuż za sitowiem i trzcinami. Zapach żywicy doszedł do jego nozdrzy. Gdzieniegdzie w czarnych głębiach świeciły jak srebro paprocie. Rycerz po raz drugi upadł na kolana i ziemię całował w modlitwie. Był ocalony. Potem zagłębił się w ciemność leśną, pytając samego siebie: dokąd ma iść? gdzie go zaprowadzą te lasy? gdzie jest król i wojsko? Droga nie była skończona, nie była łatwa ani bezpieczna, ale gdy pomyślał, że wydostał się ze Zbaraża, że przekradł się przez straże, błota i tabory, i półmilionowe blisko zastępy nieprzyjaciół – wtedy wydawało mu się, że wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa przeminęły, że ten bór to gościniec jasny, który poprowadzi go wprost do królewskiego majestatu. I szedł ten nędzarz zgłodniały, zziębnięty, mokry, uwalany we własnej krwi, w czerwonej rudzie i czarnym błocie – z radością w sercu, z nadzieją, że wkrótce inaczej, potężniej wróci do Zbaraża. „Już nie zostaniecie w głodzie i bez nadziei – myślał o druhach w Zbarażu – bo króla sprowadzę!” I cieszyło się to serce rycerskie bliskim ratunkiem dla księcia, dla regimentarzy, dla wojska, dla Wołodyjowskiego i Zagłoby, i wszystkich tych bohaterów zamkniętych w zbaraskim okopie. Głębie leśne otwierały się przed nim i osłaniały go cieniem. Ogniem i mieczem 61